


Hey It's Okay To Say You're Welcome

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Disney Songs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Moana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: When Maria got home from her shift she was greeted by the smell of cinnamon wafting through from the kitchen and upbeat music drifting from the open bedroom door. Maria smiled as she took her thick coat off and hung it up by the door. ‘So it was really good mood Eliza if there were cookies and Disney music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are Lin's. To an extent so is the characterization.  
> This was in no way inspired by my own actions when I came out of the shower today except for how it totally was. The Moana soundtrack is just that good okay, and if you have't listened to it go and listen to it.

When Maria got home from her shift she was greeted by the smell of cinnamon wafting through from the kitchen and upbeat music drifting from the open bedroom door. Maria smiled as she took her thick coat off and hung it up by the door. ‘So it was really good mood Eliza if there were cookies and Disney music,’ she thought to herself as she snuck into the kitchen to steal one of the cookies that was calling her name. The wire rack was sitting out on the tabletop, the metal glinting in the warm light from the hallway. The little circular cookies were dusted with sugar and there was a sticky note on the side of the rack signed with nothing but a heart and two kisses in blue biro. Maria picked it up and tucked it into her uniform pocket and stole the warm cookie that had been bookmarked for her. Nibbling on the cookie she had a quick peek into the fridge and saw another pink sticky note with an arrow and a smiley face with a tongue on a Chinese food container. Deciding to come back for food once she’d seen what her girlfriend was up to she shut the door. Giving the kitchen a cursory glance over to check everything was in place Maria nabbed another cookie and left the kitchen, nudging the door shut behind her. 

Sneaking down the corridor she tried to make as little noise as possible before realising how futile it was. Eliza was in full-Disney rock mode and would have the music blaring and would be singing along for all that she had. It would be hard enough for Maria to be noticed when she was in the same room as Eliza, let alone in the corridor behind a closed door. Preparing herself as best as she could to be in the presence of her girlfriend at her freest and happiest moments. She put the rest of her cookie in her mouth and kicked the door the rest of the way open. The door didn’t bang against the wall but even if it didn’t it probably wouldn’t have caused Eliza to stop. 

Eliza was dancing in the middle of the room, singing and bopping away with no cares in the world. Her hair was still wet and plastered over her chest, making her look like some bedraggled mermaid. Her fluffy dressing gown was wide open and she was using the tiers to accentuate her dancing. Maria noted that Eliza had bothered to put on some underwear before she had started dancing. She smiled at the sight of her dancing girlfriend, confident and barely covered except for one piece of fabric and her wet, dark hair. Eliza turned round and spotted Maria in the doorway and straight out beamed.

“ _ And hey it’s okay to say you’re welcome, _ ” she sang with a wink, spinning around with her arms thrown back.  “ _ You’re welcome.  _ Hi you, _ ”  _ she bounced up to Maria and kissed her soundly. “How was work?”

“Busy, exhausting, tiring, the usual, love. I just want Chinese food a movie, cookies, kisses and bed. Again, the usual,” Maria smiled and Eliza tried to stop bouncing to the beat of the music.

“You wanna join in my dance party? I know you just said that you were tired and dancing shouldn’t help you feel less tired but it does I swear.”

“Is this a tried and tested method, Miss Schuyler?”

“Oh of course, Miss Lewis. No doctor’s orders, dance with me.”

“Hey, I’m the nurse!” Eliza pouted until Maria leant in and kissed her again.”Okay fine. What are we dancing to?”

“I may just have this song on repeat,” Eliza confessed as she dragged Maria towards the center of their room. 

Maria grinned at her as the beat started up again. “ _ Ok, ok, I see what’s happening here. _ ”

“ _ You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange.” _ Eliza spun away from her and fanned herself dramatically.“ _ You don't even know how you feel.” _

“ _ You’re adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change”  _ Maria pulled her back in and kissed her nose. 

“ _ Open your eyes, let's begin. _ ”

“ _ Yes, it's really me, it's Maria: breathe it in! _ ” Eliza laughed for a half second and playfully pushed her away a fraction.  _ “I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod! _ ” Maria flipped her hair pushed her breasts up to try and get Eliza to break again, but all she got in return was Eliza mouthing ‘come on, sweetheart’ at her before she stole the next line.

“ _ When you're staring at a demigod.”  _ Eliza flipped her own hair before realising what she’d done and pulled it back down over her breasts. _ “What can I say except you're welcome, for the tides, the sun, the sky.” _

“ _ Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome, I'm just an ordinary demi-guy, _ ” Maria pulled in her and wrapped her arms around Eliza’s waist, in the space between Eliza’s damp skin and the inside of the dressing gown. 

They started a weird motion of dancing that was little more than just swaying on the spot with shoulder grooves as they sung in the next verse in some uncoordinated harmony. Like their automatic switching of lines they were perfectly in sync with each other for whatever and whenever they needed to be. _ “Well, anyway let me say you're welcome for the wonderful world you know. Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go. Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome, 'cause I'm gonna need that boat. I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float. _ ” In between lines they were exchanging kisses on lips, cheeks and noses, causing the other one to smile impossibly brighter.

“ _ You're welcome! You're welcome! And thank you! _ ” They broke apart so Eliza could run to change the song before it started up again. She managed to get to her iPod and moved the song on when Eliza came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her again. “Thank you,” she said with sincerity and a kiss to the back of Eliza’s ear. 

“Mmm, what you thanking me for?”

“For being a dork, for baking cookies, for loving me, for being lazy enough to not be bothered to put on clothes after baths so I get treated to this delight.” Maria rested her hands on Eliza’s bare stomach and started stroking the soft skin with her thumb.

“I love you too.”

“You do realise we’re basically dancing again?” Maria said although she made no effort to stop swaying.

“I know,” Eliza turned herself around in Maria’s arms. “I’ll go eat up the chinese food for you and you can get changed into pyjamas.”

“Are you not going to get changed?”

“I was going to go make your food.”

“No babe, you’re going to put on pyjamas too before I decide to eat your first,” she said, gently nipping at Eliza’s bare shoulder where her dressing gown had fallen off.

“Is that a promise?” 

“If you make me heated up Chinese food and put on an old episode of Friends or something and get my favourite blanket?”

“The princess one?”

“Don’t pretend you’re the only one obsessed with Disney movies,” Maria smirked as she let Eliza go so she could start rummaging for pyjamas for them both. Finding a flannel set with a plaid design for herself she throw Eliza a nightgown. Maria waited until Eliza was changed before she put her pyjamas on, but that was mainly so that she could be selfish and whistle while her girlfriend changed. 

As Maria begin to take off her scrubs Eliza came up to her, pulling her dressing gown back on as she did so. She took the top out of Maria’s hands and threw it into the corner where the laundry basket was and pulled Maria towards her. Maria barely had time to react to the smirk on Eliza’s face before Eliza was kissing her long and deep and slow. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and Eliza rested her forehead against Maria’s for a second. “ _ You’re welcome, _ ” she sang as she untangled herself. Maria smacked her on her butt as she walked past on the way to the door.

“ _ You’re welcome _ ,” she called again as she went. Once she was out of the door she poked her head back in and sang one last line before leaving Maria to get changed in the peace of Mark Mancina music and her own laughter.

“ _ And thank you! _ ”  

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write a second chapter for this but it would be smutty? Any thoughts as to whether I should or not?


End file.
